1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cancer diagnosis and treatment, and specifically to the determination of a drug resistance phenotype in neoplastic cells from cancer patients. The invention specifically relates to the separation of chemotherapeutic drug resistant neoplastic cells from drug sensitive neoplastic cells and stromal cells. The invention in particular relates to the identification of genes that are differentially expressed in chemotherapeutic drug resistant neoplastic cells compared with the expression of these genes in drug sensitive neoplastic cells. As part of this identification, the invention provides a pattern of expression from a selected number of identified genes, the expression of which is increased or decreased in chemotherapeutic drug resistant neoplastic cells. The invention provides methods for identifying such genes and expression patterns of such genes and using this information to make clinical decisions on cancer treatment, especially chemotherapeutic drug treatment of cancer patients.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Cancer remains one of the leading causes of death in the United States. Clinically, a broad variety of medical approaches, including surgery, radiation therapy and chemotherapeutic drug therapy are currently being used in the treatment of human cancer (see the textbook CANCER: Principles & Practice of Oncology. 2d Edition, De Vita et al., eds., J. B. Lippincott Company, Philadelphia, Pa., 1985). However, it is recognized that such approaches continue to be limited by a fundamental inability to accurately predict the likelihood of clinically successful outcome, particularly with regard to the sensitivity or resistance of a particular patient's tumor to a chemotherapeutic agent or combinations of chemotherapeutic agents.
A broad variety of chemotherapeutic agents are used in the treatment of human cancer. These include the plant alkaloids vincristine, vinblastine, vindesine, and VM-26; the antibiotics actinomycin-D, doxorubicin, daunorubicin, mithramycin, mitomycin C and bleomycin; the antimetabolites methotrexate, 5-fluorouracil, 5-fluorodeoxyuridine, 6-mercaptopurine, 6-thioguanine, cytosine arabinoside, 5-aza-cytidine and hydroxyurea; the alkylating agents cyclophosphamide, melphalan, busulfan, CCNU, MeCCNU, BCNU, streptozotocin, chlorambucil, bis-diamminedichloroplatinum, azetidinylbenzoquinone; and the miscellaneous agents dacarbazine, mAMSA and mitoxantrone (DeVita et al., Id.). However, some neoplastic cells become resistant to specific chemotherapeutic agents, in some instances even to multiple chemotherapeutic agents, and some tumors are intrinsically resistant to certain chemotherapeutic agents. Such drug resistance or multiple drug resistance can theoretically arise from expression of genes that confer resistance to the agent, or from lack of expression of genes that make the cells sensitive to a particular anticancer drug. One example of the former type is the multidrug resistance gene, MDR1, which encodes an integral plasma membrane protein termed P-glycoprotein that is an non-specific, energy-dependent efflux pump. (See Roninson (ed)., 1991, Molecular and Cellular Biology of Multidrug Resistance in Tumor Cells, Plenum Press, N.Y., 1991; Gottesman et al., 1991, in Biochemical Bases for Multidrug Resistance in Cancer, Academic Press, N.Y., Chapter 11 for reviews). Examples of the latter type include topoisomerase II, the expression of which makes cells sensitive to the anticancer drug etoposide. Decreased expression of this enzyme makes neoplastic cells resistant to this drug. (See Gudkov et al., 1993, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90: 3231-3235). Although these are just single examples of the way that modulation of gene expression can influence chemotherapeutic drug sensitivity or resistance in neoplastic cells, these examples demonstrate the diagnostic and prognostic potential for identifying genes the expression of which (or the pattern of gene expression modulation thereof) are involved in mediating the clinical effectiveness of anticancer drug treatment.
Thus, there is a need in this art for developing methods for identifying genes and gene expression patterns that are predictive of the clinical effectiveness of anticancer drug treatment therapies, in order to make more informed decisions for treating individual cancer patients with anticancer drugs having greatest likelihood of producing a positive outcome.